~Blackstream~
|-|ID= ~~B L A C K S T R E A M~~ ~ Sona ~ Warrior ~ Chosen one |-|Profile= B L A C K S T R E A M This character belongs to Timber. Don't steal/edit/use without permission. Coding by Pokeballmachine. ~~A P P E A R A N C E~~ :Blackstream is a skinny she-cat with short but not thin fur. Along her cheeks and tail base, her fur fans out, making her appear skinnier than she really is. Her legs are long and her claws are long and sharp, same with her teeth. She has a small gray nose and huge, slightly cock-eyed, blue eyes. :She isn’t very good at grooming herself, so her fur is ruffled and not the cleanest, while not filthy. Her cheeks are full which makes you want to squeeze them because they are so cute. :Starting at Blackstream’s right eye is a large scar that runs all the way to her back legs. She has smooth, shiny black fur with a white tail tip. ~~P E R S O N A L I T Y~~ *Stubborn as heck **This extends to her being very clingy *When she likes something, she tends to obsess over it *Enjoys word games, hates more physical games like moss-ball *Likes language in general and always learns a new word when she gets the chance **Unusually, Blackstream hates teaching others words *Really prefers hunting to fighting *Doesn’t see the purpose in Clan rivalries, makes friends with cats from other Clans surprisingly easily *Very argumentative *Uncomfortable with religion/the topic of religion *Surprisingly good at arguing *Impulsive *Too smart for her own good *Good at manipulating, but it is very hard to manipulate her *Always thinks of what others are asking her to do with a second thought *Scared of heights and holes close together (think of honeycombs) *Really enjoys skywatching *Prefers cold weather to warm weather *One of her favorite activities is swimming *Extremely insecure *Very interested in herbology *Believes ghosts are real and everywhere *Thinks she is a psychic **Haha not like she hasn’t talked to any ghosts or anything cough cough *Hates being reteached stuff *Gets impatient with cats slower than herself *Creative, thinks up ideas extremely quickly *Has trouble staying dedicated, hasn’t reached a lot of goals because of this ~~A B I L I T I E S~~ Eye sight: Blackstream has very poor vision. She is near sighted and has visual snow syndrome. However, something nice is that she can look in two separate directions due to the fact she is cock-eyed Strength: Blackstream isn’t strong at all. She is very bad at fighting. However, she has a very tight grip and can lift almost anything easily. She loves swimming and is really good at it. Mental: Blackstream is gifted. If you are confused about what that is, it has similar meaning to child prodigy. As like previously said, Blackstream is extremely smart and is able to figure stuff out quicker than the cats around her. ~~T R I V I A~~ *While making this article, Timber realized that she listens to absolutely no American music (She mainly listens to EXO, Stray Kids (both Korean), Indila (French), and Mother Mother (Canadian)) *Blackstream doesn’t believe in StarClan. However, she does believe in ghosts. *Blackstream and her owner are both gifted *Cloverbreeze’s death was based off of a very real feeling and scary dream that made Timber suddenly appreciate her sister more *Her history is fairly inspired by mine ~~R E L A T I O N S H I P S~~ ~~'Sonas must be yeeted in'~~ [[Jaypaw|'J a y p a w']] Blackstream respects the apprentice, but finds her obsession with a bird weird. ---- [[Cedarcloud|'C e d a r c l o u d']] Blackstream admires her creativity and wants to argue with her. ~~G A L L E R Y~~ 69FCF9E5-F8CE-4006-9746-CC546CFD45C0.png|Cartoonize my Pet (fairly inaccurate) |-|History= H I S T O R Y This page is labeled as mature content! It contains descriptions of stalking and violence! Read at your own risk! :Blackkit was born to Dawnbreeze of RiverClan and Fern... who was a rogue. Dawnbreeze refused to share her kit’s father with her Clan and this got her into a quite bit of trouble. This also made Blackkit and her brother, Cloverkit, very curious. Dawnbreeze held steady, though, and didn’t share her kits father with anyone, including them. :As time grew on, Blackkit and Cloverkit felt frustrated that they didn’t know who their father was, and it bothered them, seeing all the other kits play with both of their parents. It angered Cloverkit beyond belief and made him violent and resentful to everyone, including his sister. But Blackkit hardly noticed, after all, she had a crush on a fellow kit named Seedkit. Blackkit was absolutely obsessed. She began following Seedkit around, acting more like him, and attempting to impress him. Seedkit would tell Blackkit to stop, but she never did, even when Seedkit’s mother, Russetbird, got involved. Eventually, Russetbird contacted Lilystar and Dawnbreeze about it and Blackkit was forbidden to hang out with Seedkit. So that was the end of that crush. Dapplekit, the sister of Littlekit and Seedkit, was soon beginning to be noticed by the current medicine cat, Poolheart, as a possible apprentice. Dapplekit was terrified and her sister, Seedkit, eventually took the role by impressing Poolheart with all the information of herbs Dapplekit had fed her. Soon enough, Blackkit, Cloverkit, Seedkit, Dapplekit, and Littlekit became apprentices. Blackkit was apprenticed to Loonflight, Cloverkit was apprenticed to Troutfang, Seedkit was apprenticed to Yarrowflight, Dapplekit was apprenticed to Blackspot, and Littlekit, as hoped for, was apprenticed to Poolheart. Blackpaw was no better, even when apprenticed under the strict influence of Loonflight. However, this was because Blackpaw was very much concerned for her brother. Cloverpaw had become even more violent and his mentor, Troutfang, couldn’t keep him from attacking other apprentices. Blackpaw tried to reason with her brother, but this mainly ended up with getting her wounds cleaned by Littlepaw. Blackpaw once again fell for another cat, this time it being an older apprentice, Whitepaw. Blackpaw didn’t treat this situation any differently that the way she had treated the one with Seedkit, Blackpaw stalked Whitepaw. Whitepaw was less creeped out than Seedpaw had been and talked to Blackpaw like she was a normal cat, which made Blackpaw stalk her more. Eventually, Loonflight caught onto Blackpaw’s stalking habits and had a long and serious talk with her about it, which did nothing. Category:Characters Category:She-Cats Category:Content (Timberdash) Category:RiverClan Cats Category:LGBT+ Category:Work In Progress Category:Catsonas Category:Warriors Category:Mature Content